In the field of aviation, damaged composite areas on panels or the surfaces on aircraft wings, including the empennage sections, are either removed from the aircraft or the fuel is removed from the aircraft before servicing. It would therefore be advantageous to have a portable sputtering apparatus that can be directly attached to an aircraft and sputter carbon composite material onto the damaged area. Sputtering carbon composite material onto the airplane surface under controlled conditions restores the damaged area's original shape and condition.